Animorphs : A escaping Controlers feelings
by MissKitty26
Summary: Emma is a small girl controled by a Yeerk one night she desides she's had enough. So When the Animorphs arive to raid the yeerk pool she cries out to them. What will happen once they get her back to the Barn? WIll they beable to protect her?


Editors note: I'm putting this here though it's really just about what one person feels and thinks durring their Jurney with the Animorphs. Too short to be a fic but not 'origonal' so probally wouldn't go with the poems. If I'm wrong kindly be mature about it. THanks.

Normal warnings apply. I don't own the Animorphs or the Charactors I just own my origonal one Emma. Steal her I'll shove a yerk in your ear. (Kidding. Only animorph fans would get that threat and go iconrazz.gif or somthin iconwink.gif

A escaping Controlers feelings

I am alone. Alone and cold, but I know to even have a fighting chance of surviving and helping my family I have to escape this terrible place and find the ones our leader seeks. The Andalite bandits.

He and I seek them for difrent reasons. I to find help for my family and countless other 'free hosts', He to distory them or worse infest them with a yerk.

Surrounded by those who are about to become my enemy I kneal down by the yerk pool it's regeneration time my yerk needs to soak up 'food' from the Kandrona rays.

It feels weird as I kneal there head cocked so the slimy yerk slug can crawl out of my head and go into the pool. Those helping me tighten their grip on my shoulders they know what will happen soon.

"NO! I don't want to get it put back in me!!!!!" I howl tears falling from my eyes. I struggle and I scream as they half lead half drag me twords a cage where my parents and two sisters are already crying for help.

Sitting in the cage my mothers voice soothes me and my sisters. I'm five my sisters are both seven. They are twins. Identical twins.

Mother is explaining how they joined the yerks to protect us but in the end Visser Three took us all as his own.

My Dad is paceing my sisters crying softly. I wish I could take them with me, But I know the Andalite Bandits will have enough trouble looking after just one let alone three kids and two adults.

But I have hope recently we learned Visser One was rescued by them. No one knows this but my yerk and I found her and she's alive so I have tough hope.

Uh oh here they come it's time . Two gaurds reach for me but I pull back. "Mommy first!" I tell them. THey both nod leading my mother to the pool. She goes quietly and I cry inside that she's given up.

Then I hear the roar of a tiger the cry of a hawk the roar of a lion. It's them! the Andalite bandits have come to help us!

I knew they would.

"Help me ! Help Me!" I call to them pleeding. I am one of many voices.

I almost give up hope when suddenly the Gaurd that came for me screams in terror and runs, I look and see that he was scared by the white tiger.

(It's ok!) The tiger says to me. Or rather he doesn't say anything but I hear his words in my mind. Visser Three can do that too.

I nod my head awaiting direction. I guess inside I'm still all controler even though my yerk is gone.

Get on my back and hold on! He says. I obey.

Before I know it I'm outside and he is running as fast as he can.

I scream because I can hear people chaceing us.

(Shhh! Quiet!) He snaps. I jerk but the purr of his tiger form comferts me, lulls me into sleep.

(hey wake up!) a voice startles me and I start to cry. "MOmmy Mommy!!" I howl!

"It's ok." A voice says and my eyes open I'm stareing into a girls eyes her skin is darker then mine but her eyes are kind full of worry. Like mommys.

"My name is Cassie. Don't be afraid. My friends and I will protect you."

I nod and hold out my arms and she picks me up taking me into her arms.

Shadows darken the barn doorway. I cuddle closer to Cassie and burry my face in her shoulder.

"It's Ok." She says bounceing me gently.

"Hey you guys. Come meet Emma. We saved her from the Yerks tonight."

Two boys and another girl enter the room a red tailed hawk sits on the girls shoulder. Her blonde hair sparkles in the moonlight.

"Hi I'm Rachel." Rachel says smileing. I like her. She's the blonde one.

"I"m Marco." A boy says. Black hair he looks a little like Visser one did in the eyes and other places only he's a boy. THen I understand.

He's Visser one's human hosts boy. Her Son. I'm happy about this it means that they can save my family.

"I'm Jake." The other boy says. He looks kinda like Rachel. They must be related.

(I'm Tobias.) The hawk says in thought-speek.

"Morph out let me see you." I say.

(I can't) he says sadly I went over the limit I'm trapped.

I nod sadly.

A new form comes in. Blue fur looks kinda like a deer but with a tail like a scorpions.

A real Andalite! For a moment I'm afraid but Cassie just smiles.

"Ax morph human you're scareing her."

The Andalite hesitates. (how do we know she's freed?) he asks.

Jake smiles. "Look She's free She was calling to us from the cages. I know the plan was to rescue Tom but she was so afraid."

Ax nods. (Yes Prince Jake.) He says morphing human.

"DOn't call me..." Jake starts to say but then stops. "Nevermind." he says.

They all laugh but I lock eyes with Jake.

"You Tom's brother?" I ask I discribe Tom to him and he nods sadly tears in his eyes.

"He protected you." I say. Jake looks confused.

"I heard him at the Shareing meeting threatening to quit and tell the Secret if Visser three took you too."

Jake smiles and tears run down his face.

"Sorry." I say confused.

"Don't be." Cassie says. "He's just happy. What you told him proves that Tom can sometimes break free of the Yerk. "

I nod and try to tell them about my family but Cassie shushes me saying it's too late now to go back. When I start to cry she holds me close and sings to me. Like mommy used to.

I am free.

the end.

read and review but please be constructive. 


End file.
